A Harder Story
by MickeySLee
Summary: Harry and Draco continue on their adventures in what would have been their seventh year, fighting in the war, learning to live together, trying to find some happiness in their war-torn lives, all while clinging desperately to their shared secret. Sequel to A Hard Story, Drarry, Rated M.
1. Year 7 Part 1

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of A Hard Stroy. If you haven't read that first, you should, because you'll be totally lost. The first part is the last couple lines from the previous story. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**

**Previously: **

_"I'm so sorry."_ _He told Draco silently. It was almost funny, but he didn't feel like Draco was dead and gone. He felt like Draco was in his heart, and he would always carry him with him, wherever he went, wherever he would go._

_It was a strange feeling. Draco would always be with him, he would never forget him, and he would never forgive himself for how he had died._

_He would always love him. Always. And forever._

_He was in so much pain. It was time. He really needed more of it, but he needed to start his journey, the world wasn't going to wait for him to come to terms with the death of the love of his life._

_I'm going to let you go now, he thought. It doesn't mean I don't love you. I always will. I promise. But I need to let you go._

_That was when his wrist heated._

_Harry?_

* * *

Harry stared. He felt the universe center itself, and he hadn't even realized it was off-kilter. That one little word, _Harry_, meant so much. Because it said that Draco was alive. He touched the bracelet reverently, needing a minute to catch up with everything that was happening, because even if one thing had happened, it meant that so much more was about to happen, had already happened away from him.

Draco was alive, and that meant he wasn't dead, and that meant he was living. Draco was alive. Draco was alive. Draco was alive. _Draco was alive._

_Baby? You're ok? You're alive?_

He waited, and the time before his bracelet heated stretched. He closed his eyes, heart pounding.

_It's me. I'm ok, hurt but ok. Are you alright?_

_I'm fine,_ Harry practically screamed into his bracelet, _where are you, how are you alive?_

He waited, and this time was even harder. _I'm at Malfoy Manor. I just woke up. I have these cuts all over me, I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is being on the tower with Dumbledore, but my room is locked, I think I'm a prisoner._ Harry closed his eyes in dread.

_Is Malfoy Manor still unplottable?_

_Yes, and it's crawling with Death Eaters. Harry, under no circumstances are you to come and try to find me. It's suicide. This is where Voldemort is most of the time._

_No way in hell am I leaving you there then. Where is it?_

_I'm not telling you. _

_Screw you. Can you get out?_

There was a longer silence this time, then, _I can't move. Every time I try the cuts split open and it hurts. They can heal, but no, the door won't open. I'm stuck._

Harry put his face in his hands.

_Is your portkey working?_

A moment, then_ no. Can't apparate either. There must be wards._

_WHERE IS MALFOY MANOR?_

_I can't tell you, Harry. _

_Damn it Draco, don't you realize there is no way in hell I'm going to leave you there? I will scour every centimeter of Wiltshire, damning everything in my way until I can find you. I don't care how dangerous it is, I don't care what I have to do. I _will_ find you, if it takes till my dying breath. _

There was more silence. Then, a response, and Harry could practically feel Draco's sigh and scorn. _I still heavily disagree with this, but I've known you long enough that you'll do exactly that and waste everyone's time. I'll talk you through it, but you absolutely cannot go alone. Things have gotten to the point where I don't think my loyalties are under question. Get Sirius, or Ron and Hermione, or the Order to help you, and I'll tell you where I am. _

_Draco—_

_I'm serious, Sweetheart. I'm fine for right now, and I think it's best if I don't move for a while anyway. Take at least a couple hours, figure out a plan. My wand is here, at least, and I have some potions and food hidden away in a cabinet_ _. _

Of course, the Slytherin Prince was ready for being taken prisoner in his own home. Harry shook his head fondly.

_It'd probably be safer to just message me. If anything, at all, happens, I want to know about it right away._

_I'll keep you updated, I promise. _Harry nodded, though Draco couldn't see him. _You never answered me, are you ok?_

Harry laughed, some small tears escaping from his eyes. What a question. If it, when it, had been asked even a couple minutes previously, he hadn't been. Now, though…

_Yeah, I'm ok. I will be, as long as you're ok. _He looked out into the lake one last time. It was time to move. There would be time for him to have a reaction and his feelings would come out later. Right now, Draco needed him to be strong, and he would be. _We just had Dumbledore's funeral. It was…well, I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I honestly don't know what day it is, I haven't been great…I thought…_

_What?_

_Nothing, at least, not now. I promise we'll talk after we get you safe._

_I am safe, for now, but I see your point. I'm going to start thinking of a plan and trying to move. Now, I know I've asked you this before, but, please, be safe. Think. Don't be or do anything stupid. Go talk to Sirius. I love you._

_I love you too, more than anything. I'm so glad you're ok, I would never forgive myself if you weren't. _

_Why? It's not your fault. Oh, I answered my own question, because you're Harry freakin' Potter._

Harry snorted. He had reached the castle's front doors, and there were people still milling about. Sirius ended up being the one to find him.

He was in a hug before he knew what hit him, and Sirius was asking him how he was. Harry grabbed Sirius's shoulders, dragging him away from any of the people, a hopeful smile on his face that hadn't quite disappeared from the time he had realized Draco was still alive. Sirius looked at him in slight confusion, as if he didn't care why Harry was smiling as long as he was.

"Draco's alive." Harry told him, about to burst if he didn't. Sirius blinked several times, before a hopeful smile blossomed onto his face as well.

"He is? How do you know?" The smile flickered slightly.

Harry grinned broadly, aware of how inappropriate it was considering they were still technically at Dumbledore's funeral. An elderly woman was giving him a disapproving look, but he did not care.

He held up his wrist. "He just messaged me. He says he's hurt, but he's alive. I need to go get him."

"I'm coming," Sirius said, as if he thought Harry would go without him at that point.

"I know you are, but we need to hurry. Draco says he's locked in his room, I don't know how long he's going to be alone."

Sirius hummed in thought. "I think we should get as many Order members as possible together."

Harry groaned. "That will take time, and the more people there are, the bigger an operation there will need to be. I think sneaking in is the move to make here."

Sirius snorted noiselessly. "Maybe you're right about that. But we still need to at least let people know where we're going, we need to come up with a plan. Can Draco tell us where he is in the manor and any obstacles, we might face in getting him?"

"He said he's coming up with a plan, he wanted me to get you before he told me anything."

Sirius nodded in approval. "Do you want Ron and Hermione to come?" Harry hesitated. "They'd never forgive you if you didn't ask." He prompted.

Harry sighed. "I guess I'll ask, then talk to Draco."

Sirius nodded again, "I'll gather as many Order members as I can, most of them are still here. I don't know if you'll be allowed in the meeting or not, we technically don't have a leader yet, but I'll speak in your favor. Have your mirror on you?" Harry nodded, Sirius returned one, and continued, "good, I'll call you when I know more." They separated, and Harry went off to find Ron and Hermione. He really wasn't sure what he was even going to say to them, much less what they would do when he did.

He came up with a couple ideas as he looked for them. Multiple people wanted to stop him to talk, and he got less and less polite the longer it happened. Finally, he nearly smacked himself when he realized he could have just checked his map. He pulled over to an alcove and searched in a much easier way. They were in the Gryffindor Common Room.

He took off, running. Ron and Hermione jumped apart from each other when they saw him. Harry didn't have the time or stomach to ask.

"Draco Malfoy is alive." He decided to give them as much information as quickly as possible, lest they stop and question him. He ignored their expressions and continued. "He's at Malfoy Manor, trapped, and I'm going to break in and rescue him. Portkeys and apparition don't work, and he's hurt. Sirius is getting the Order together, and as soon as they're ready to go, we're going to be off. We don't know how long he's going to be alone. The Manor is in Wiltshire, we're finding out precisely where. Are you in?"

Less than an hour ago they had told him they would always be there for them, Harry could instantly see the regret at that promise as they exchanged glances.

"You want to break into Malfoy Manor, just to get Malfoy?" Ron asked, staring at him.

"Isn't that where Voldemort is?" Hermione asked doubtfully. Harry sighed.

"Yes." He answered both questions. They looked at each other, Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said, chewing on her lip.

"I do, no way in hell." Ron spat out. Harry breathed out through his nose.

"Alright," he said, and turned.

"Wait!" They both called and grabbed his arms, pulling him further into the room. They pushed him down on the chair in front of the fire and Harry felt the impression that an intervention was about to come on.

They traded yet another look before Hermione began in her let's-calm-Harry-down-so-he-doesn't-do-something-stupid voice. "Harry. I think we all need to take a deep breath and rewind for a moment. Why do you want to break into Malfoy Manor to get Malfoy? Let's start with that."

Harry groaned. They were wasting time. Hopefully, Sirius was making more progress than he was. "Because it's the right thing to do." That was true, even if he hated Draco like they thought, he wouldn't want him to be in that house with Death Eaters.

Yet another glance, and Harry was ready to bash their heads together. "He's a Death Eater, Harry." Ron said slowly.

"No, he's not. He was forced into this by Voldemort. He never wanted to be a Death Eater, and he doesn't even have the mark." When were they going to cease the incredibly annoying glances? They were driving him mad.

"How do you know all this?" The conversation was turning dangerous. If he needed to, he was prepared to tell them the whole and full truth, if Draco's life depended on it. However, he knew that Draco didn't want them to know yet, and he wasn't keen on the idea of it either. It could go very badly very quickly, and he didn't need to have a major distraction when Draco was in trouble.

"Does it matter? The information is solid, I promise." Hermione's eyebrows raised, "look, we just don't have time to get into everything right now. I need to be coming up with a plan, and you two are holding me back from that. I need an answer now, are you in or not?" There was silence for a beat. "It's fine if you're not, I understand you not wanting to risk anything for," Draco, "Malfoy. I just need to know one way or the other. What'll it be?"

Hopefully, that would be their last glance, it was certainly longer than any of the others. "Alright." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron asked, shocked. "Shouldn't we at least talk about this?"

"You know what?" Harry jumped up. "You two talk, I'm going to go talk to Sirius, see what we have so far, and we'll talk in a bit. I'll see you later." Hermione started hissing at Ron before he was out of earshot. He shook his head.

He only went to an abandoned classroom to check his bracelet. No new messages, which he knew, but he was hopeful anyway. He typed, _how you doing?_ Into the bracelet and waited.

It was moments later he got a response. _I think I'm ok. I got to the potions cupboard, so I feel better. I've been thinking of a plan and I think I've got a pretty good one. I'm thinking it will work better with a distraction, so get one if you can. Who all have you rounded up?_

_I'm waiting for Ron and Hermione to decide. Honestly, I wasn't sure if they would do it or not, but I didn't realize how much it would hurt that they didn't jump to help me. They've always been there for me, I can't believe how much it hurts when they're not. _

_I'm sorry, Sweetie._

_Anyway, not sure if they're on board yet. Sirius is, he's trying to wrestle up some Order members to help us, I'm not sure how many he'll get._ He didn't want to mention how likely it was for him to get anyone to go help a seeming Death Eater.

_That's good. I'm proud of you, Har. _

_Wait, Har?_

_Sorry, sneezed and pressed send by accident before I was done. I kinda like it though, don't you?_

_I suppose it's not the most awful thing I've ever been called, Dray. Why in the name of Merlin are you proud?_

_Because for once you didn't just jump into a rescue attempt without thinking. I think it shows real character growth, and my grand influence, that you aren't going off on this alone. I think you are more likely to succeed. I think it shows you're growing up. Your intelligence is showing. _

Harry found himself blushing lightly.

_Tell me about the Manor. _

There was a slight pause and Harry could practically feel Draco's smirk. _First things first, the Manor is enormous, it's very easy to get lost. The easiest way in and out is the network of escape routes. I know for a fact my Mother and Father did not see fit to inform their Lord of them, so I think it's our best bet. Only those who are blood or married Malfoys are to know this, so I know no one else will know. _There was a pause, and Harry took the moment to summon paper to write out what Draco was saying. The drawback of the bracelet was it was incredibly small and not much could be saved on it. As he did that, he took a moment to appreciate what Draco was telling him, and what it must be costing him.

_We both know why I'm telling you this,_ Draco continued. _I…_

_I love you._

_I love you too. Ok, the Manor is located, in easiest terms of explaining, in a village called Castle Combe. There's a neighborhood called Palisades that's right outside our property. Follow the main road all the way to the end, there's a cul-de-sac. To the muggles, it looks normal, but from a wizard's perspective, there's a big gaping hole between the last two houses, with a dirt path. Follow the path. Eventually, you'll get to the end, but it's a misguide. The lane to the house is about half way down. You'll see two big trees, and if the wards allow, the gates. You, however, are going to ignore that and go to the end of the lane. There's a mound of rocks, if you go over to the right-hand side, there's one shaped like a perfect oval. A Malfoy will be able to see the family crest on it, others will not. Now, it takes a drop of blood to open the passage, and a spell, 'apertum locus est in domum suam.' Do you have that? Write it down, it's important. _

_I have it. _

_Good. That passage leads directly to my bedroom door, so when you get to the end of the passage, very carefully open it, and check to make sure I don't have any guards. The doors across from you will be mine. _

_Alright. Sounds simple enough. Then we take the same way out? _

_Precisely. Only a couple people will fit, and any more will take away rather than add on. Now, I think it would be best if there were a distraction going on. I have an idea for that, but I can pretty much guarantee you'll hate it. _

_What is it?_

_Here's my full plan…_

"Harry?" Sirius called from inside his pocket.

Harry did hate it. But it was a very good plan. Sirius had managed to call a full Order meeting, which took place in Dumbledore—the Headmaster's—the Headmistress's office. Harry had a hard time even getting people to listen to him, then McGonagall wanted to talk about what mission Dumbledore had left him, then, when he finally got out what the meeting was actually about, utter chaos broke out. He covered his head in his hands, as pretty much everyone in the room started yelling.

He let them, for about a minute, then, he exploded. Usually, when he did, it was by shouting, this time, however, he was very carefully controlled. There were multiple small explosions across the room and there was silence. His anger simmered below the surface. He spoke frankly, passionately, and people actually listened. He didn't ask for their help, he outlined what he could tell them of the plan, and what he would need for how many people would agree to help. Then, he told them they were wasting his time by arguing, and he would give them twenty minutes to decide, after which he would leave. Then, he left the room.

Harry went to gather his belongings. He hadn't completely finished packing and didn't want to lose everything. A quick detour to Sirius's house was necessary anyway, just in case. His twenty minutes up, he headed up to Dum—McGonagall's office.

After a quick recap to The Plan, it wasbeing executed. Harry and Sirius were following the hidden passageway, cloak out and under Harry's arm. Harry was growing more worried by the minute. Draco hadn't responded to his last communication, and he had a feeling something was wrong. Where it came from, he knew not. Meanwhile, the rest of the Order was divided to distraction team, and a bring-down-the-wards team.

"It has to be getting closer, how big can this damn place be?" Sirius asked, it was the eighth similar comment made since they had entered the passage. Harry sighed. He wondered if Sirius was just trying to distract him from his worry.

"I'm sure it is." He agreed, more optimistically than he felt. They walked on for several more silent minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before the Lumos spell went upwards with a wall instead of continuing on with a floor. Harry sped up in excitement. He reached out a hand and touched the wall lightly. Draco had told him he wouldn't need to do anything to the obstacle other than push it. He shared a glance with Sirius, who nodded gravely.

With one deep breath, he pushed, and the wall moved, ever so slightly. Several long centimeters worth of light flooded the passageway. Draco hadn't been kidding about the passage's size. He and Sirius had to move single file through most of it.

He closed his eyes and listened. There was mostly silence in the hallway outside the back of the portrait. He could hear low noises but couldn't really make out what they were. Movement, but was it caused by something that could hurt them?

Sirius pushed more, and when nothing happened, preceded Harry from the portrait. If the hallway outside the escape hatch was any indication, Malfoy Manor had to be incredible. There was a long, beautiful carpet that stretched all the way Harry could see, half tables that went into the walls, holding vases, sculptures, flowers, frames of various portraits and paintings. There were more paintings along the wall, all of landscapes and not people, the frames at least painted gold, if not made from it. It was elegance, and grace, everything the Malfoys tried to exude in everything they did.

They barely had moments to take it all in before spells were flying towards them. Harry and Sirius both ducked, sending off their own spells towards the wizards that were firing at them. They hit the corner where another hallway met the one they were in. Harry hid beneath his invisibility cloak and Sirius ducked back into the .

He could hear the whispers of the attackers, planning what they would do next. One of them wanted to go get backup, and that just couldn't happen. He took out that one first, then the other while he was still trying to figure out where Harry was.

"I'll take care of them," Sirius said, walking calmly up to him. "You go get Draco, and I'll stand guard. Don't take too long now."

Harry rolled his eyes, but abandoned him and his charges, practically running to the doors separating him from Draco. For just a moment, he ran his hand along the pristine white door, taking a moment to prepare himself.

It wasn't enough.

Draco wasn't in the first room, which appeared to be his personal sitting room. The elegance from the hallway spilled into the room, white was pretty much everywhere. He didn't stay long, moving on to Draco's actual bedroom.

Draco was laying on his bed, in the farthest bit of the room. Harry didn't bother taking in any of the elegance that was Draco's room, too focused on the man himself.

There were small cuts littering what he could see of his body, which was quite a lot. Draco had unbuttoned his shirt, and Harry fell to his knees when he saw the long, angry red line that went all the way from Draco's collar bone to his hip, disappearing under his sleepwear. He felt hot tears overwhelm him. He had done this to Draco. He had done that to his boyfriend. He had hurt the love of his life.

"Draco," he whispered, crawling on his knees forward. Draco's bed was so high off the ground he couldn't see him, so he spent a moment on the ground near the head of the bed, sobbing into Draco's comforter, trying to blindly find some part of Draco to hold.

"Harry." A strained voice broke through his hysteria. "Harry."

He calmed down just enough to sit fully up, then climb to his feet, using the bed as support, he definitely need it.

"Harry," Draco repeated, he was asleep, but appeared to be fitful enough to awaken. He whimpered, as if in pain. It struck a blow to his heart, and he felt as if his own chest was being sliced open.

"Baby," he whispered, feeling like he didn't deserve to touch that perfection, but that he simply couldn't not touch his sweet face. Draco did calm immediately, humming and turning his face so it was cupped more fully in Harry's hand.

Harry had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then Draco opened up his eyes, and he smiled at Harry.

Harry nearly choked on his sobs.

Draco whined, reaching his arms up to pull Harry closer to him. "What's wrong?" He whispered, looking pained again, but not the traditional pain he was feeling himself, more like he was upset Harry was so upset.

"Draco," Harry could barely get the word out, he was so chocked up. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Baby, I don't—I can't—"

"Shh." Draco whispered. "It's ok. Whatever it is, it's not as big as you're thinking, so calm down. Come here, Baby." Harry resisted, hyperventilating. Draco became stronger as he pulled at Harry, bringing him down. Harry avoided his chest, instead burying his head in his shoulder as he tried desperately to pull himself together.

There was no way in hell Draco would want to stay with him after this. He had lost Draco, just when he had gotten him back from the dead.

He took this moment, where Draco still loved him, selfishly. After he rescued Draco and told him what he had done, their relationship would be over, Draco would never be ok with what he had done.

"Sweetheart." Draco mumbled into his shoulder. Harry was shaking with the force of trying to hold back his sobs. "It's alright, sweet baby. Calm down, just for now. We need to leave, and then you can break down and cry as much as you'd like, and I'll hold you until you feel better. Just for right now, you need to calm down, ok?" Harry took several deep breaths, muffled and sucking against Draco's neck. He placed one slow kiss against Draco's neck, thinking it would be the last time he'd have the opportunity, before he nodded and raised his head up.

"Oh, Baby," Draco said, cupping his face. Harry did something that might've been a humorless laugh and looked down, avoiding Draco's eyes; he knew he looked like a complete mess. Draco reached over to his bedside table, where there was a box of tissues and began softly rubbing his face. Harry was surprised, most wizards simply carried handkerchiefs.

The door opened behind them, and they both jumped. "Everything ok in here?" Sirius asked doubtfully.

"We're both fine," Harry lied. Sirius raised a brow, he knew it.

"Alright, well, it's time to go, are you two ready?" Harry knew he wasn't, but that would have to wait.

Draco moaned as he sat up. Harry placed a hand behind his back, helping him.

"Oh, god." Sirius said as he came closer. There was a line of blood coming from the big cut. Draco wasn't healed enough to move.

"I'm alright, it's just a scratch." Draco said, face screwed up in pain.

Sirius snorted. "You two were made for each other. Harry's rubbing off on you." Harry and Draco turned to look at each other, then they burst out laughing. Harry, a bit hysterically; it felt pretty food to let out some of the tension.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I reiterate, the two of you were made for each other. Here, let's put your chest under a petrification charm so you don't hurt it anymore." He waved his wand and Draco sat up a little straighter.

"Here," Harry said, and swept Draco into his arms.

"Harry!" Draco laughed as he was swept up. Harry smiled lightly at the sound. It would probably be the last time he heard it.

"You shouldn't move any more than you have to." Harry reasoned reasonably. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You just want to hold me." He accused. Harry didn't dignify that with a response. "Uh-huh. Sirius, can you levitate my bag?" His trunk was still at Hogwarts, presumably, but they probably weren't coming back, so Draco had apparently packed everything he couldn't live without. Harry looked around the room, taking it in.

It was white on top of white, and it surprised Harry. He would have thought it would be modeled like the Slytherin common room, all silver, black and green. His comforter was green, but everything else was a pristine white. It was almost too bright, and it rather hurt to look at for too long, especially in such a huge room.

"What the hell is in here?" Sirius asked, lifting the bag with difficulty.

Draco smiled sheepishly, "I suppose my undetectable extension charm was a bit…detectable."

Harry wasn't entirely sure what that was, but Sirius seemed impressed. "That's a pretty hard spell, no wonder it's heavy." He waved his wand and was able to lift it much easier. Harry wished he could do the same thing to Draco, but there wasn't much point, considering Draco would immediately murder him.

Sirius stuck his head out into the corridor, then immediately pulled it back. "Fuck," he swore. "There's a whole group of Death Eater's in the hallway." Draco and Harry both swore as well.

"Can we take them?" Draco asked.

"One of them was talking to someone further down the hall, he could go get help…" Sirius frowned as he thought.

Harry turned his face to Draco. "We should try your portkey." He told him. Sirius's eyes lit up, but Draco frowned in confusion.

"I tried it earlier, it doesn't work."

"We have people trying to bring down the wards, if it doesn't work now, it will at any moment." It was true, part of The Improved Plan was dismantling the wards. Assuming they were dismantled, they would regroup the distraction division and storm the gates later. Draco nodded, and Sirius stepped closer, putting his hand on the portkey. Draco gripped Harry tighter.

"Domum," Draco said. It didn't work.

"Damn," Harry and Sirius swore together.

"Now what?" Harry asked, rather rhetorically. Sirius looked around the room. He headed to the window and looked out.

"Damn," he said again. "We're pretty high up. We might be able to use a cushioning charm, or a feather light charm, but I'm not sure it would be good with Draco's injuries."

"Maybe we should just wait," Draco said quietly, motioning for Harry to put him down. Harry set him down gently on the bed again. Harry hummed. He didn't like the idea of them waiting around like sitting ducks for something to happen. "If there are people working on taking down the wards, then that means they'll come down eventually."

"Not necessarily," Sirius disagreed. "Sometimes wards refuse to come down, especially if Voldemort thought to use blood wards, which I would suspect would be something Voldemort would do. They are working on the portkey wards first, but if they're all tied together, they're going to be much harder to bring down."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "We can't all fit under the cloak, but maybe…" He paused, an idea forming. When he was in primary school, he had a fun substitute teacher that spent the day playing games and showing them movies. One of the games was riddles, and the answer to one of them had been one person carrying multiple people across the river. He couldn't remember what the question had been, but the answer had always stuck with him because it was clever. "What if I took Sirius across the hall under the cloak, Sirius stayed over there, I come back for Draco, and then we'll all be in the escape passageway, and none of the Death Eaters will be able to see us."

Draco and Sirius gave each other speculative looks. "That could work," Sirius said slowly.

"I still think it might be a good idea if we waited a bit." Draco said hesitatingly.

"What if there's someone that'll come in to check on you?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer.

"I like it. I say let's do it." Sirius said bracingly. Harry nodded and pulled out the cloak again.

"I'll be back for you in a minute," Harry told Draco, who nodded. He threw the cloak over the both of them and they slowly made their way across the hall, being careful to avoid the Death Eaters. He left Sirius in the hidden passageway, opening the portrait slowly while the Death Eaters' backs were turned. He was so busy watching the Death Eaters, he missed the door slightly and banged into it. He managed not to make another noise, but the Death Eaters had already noticed him.

"Someone's here!" One of them called, drawing his wand. Harry was still invisible, but the door being opened was a pretty big clue. Spells shot at him before he made it in, slamming the door behind him. He knew several locking spells, but they all had obvious countercharms. He didn't have much time.

He raced to Draco's actual bedroom, slamming those doors shut as well. "What's going on?" Draco asked, struggling to sit up.

"I was spotted," Harry said, helping him sit. "Maybe we can fight them off?"

"We should hide under the cloak," Draco countered. "If they don't see us, they can't shoot at us."

Harry nodded, that was the smarter plan. He picked Draco up again, wishing he was just a bit lighter, holding his wand aloft. It was a struggle while holding Draco and hoped that he'd be able to take the majority of the spellcasting.

With a bang of the door, the Death Eaters invaded the room wands aloft. They looked around the room, then spread out at the leader's suggestion. Harry edged around them, heading to the door, but it had closed behind them. He opened it slowly, hoping they would think it was just the wind or something, but they were apparently dealing with competent Death Eaters for once.

"Over there," one of them shouted, and a spell just missed them. Harry flung the door open and ran through it, Draco maintaining a shield charm over them. He closed the door with some difficulty, and ran forward. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to the extra weight on his front, and he stumbled. He focused on making sure Draco didn't hit the ground, but the cloak slipped off as they tumbled slightly.

The Death Eaters came barraleing through the door, curses flying wildly. Harry and Draco both returned fire, and they forced the Death Eaters to take cover as Sirius came in and helped. Sirius reached them, crawling along the floor to do so, and Draco was yelling, "hang on to me!" and, "domum!"

Harry felt something hook behind his navel, then a pressure all around him, and then he felt something solid under him, still holding Draco, who needed him.

They were laying on the floor in his bedroom at The Lupercal. Harry put Draco down on his bed, who hummed in relief, laying back against the cushions. Harry looked at him, he would only be allowed to for so much longer. He picked up his necklace, which doubled as the homing signal for Draco's portkey, and put it back on. He had felt rather naked without it. "I felt the wards come down, I knew it would work that time."

Merlin, Draco was beautiful. He stretched out, simpering ever so slightly. Then, Draco turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for rescuing me, Savior." He said. Harry knelt on his knees next to the bed. His bed was lower to the ground, so he could still see Draco. Draco appeared confused but offered Harry his hand. Harry stared at it. Not willing to refuse him, but so undeserving of acceptation. He took it.

"I'm going to go handle the Order, make sure everyone's ok. Don't worry about coming to the meeting, Harry. I'll be back later tonight…and not a minute sooner. Have fun." Sirius smiled as he exited the room. Harry barely heard him.

Draco was looking at him, demanding all his attention. "Why are you all the way down there? I'm up here, come along." Harry stayed put. He had to talk to Draco.

"You're hurt." He said, as if he was informing Draco of something new.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It hardly takes away from my perfection. You haven't answered why you're still down there. How long are you going to keep me waiting?"

"I hurt you." Harry told him and broke down again. He moved his head forward to Draco's hand, kissing it in reverence and farewell. He stood, and Draco took the opportunity to pull him down.

Harry almost landed on top of him, which would have made him worse, so he moved so he would fall next to him instead. "You did not," Draco informed him, "what in Merlin's name are you referring to?" Harry couldn't answer, he had momentarily distracted from his tears, but returned to them when he became horizontal. "Harry, come here," Harry shook his head. He knew he should leave, but he felt so weak, he couldn't either. "Sweetheart, don't make me come over there, it hurts." Draco said, already moving.

Harry couldn't stand that, so he did what Draco wanted, and moved so he was encased in Draco's arms. "Anything you want, anything in the world, is yours. I will do anything to make it up to you, not that I ever will."

Draco looked at him in bewilderment. "I still have no idea what you're talking about. I have you, that's all I need in the world." Harry cried harder at that. "Oh, Sweetie. Ok, let it out, and then you can tell me what this big problem is." He was being so selfish, accepting Draco's comfort, he had to make Draco understand.

"I love you so much." He told Draco, trying to calm down. "I love you and I hurt you."

"No, you didn't." Draco said, still confused.

"Draco," Harry choked out, sitting up so he could see Draco's face and the damage he had done. "I hurt you. On the night Dumbledore died, Snape was escaping, and he had you unconscious and floating in front of him. I tried to stop him, and I didn't know what the spell did, but it didn't hit him, it hit you, and there was so much blood. It was me, Draco, I hurt you. I did this," he moved his hand lightly over the long cut, not quite touching it, "to you. I hurt you." Harry saw the realization light up Draco's eyes, and he moved to get up. There was no way Draco would want such a horrible creature near him.

He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to move Draco from his bed, if he wanted to move, which he would. Maybe he would be more comfortable in Sirius's bed. If he didn't want to be anywhere near Harry, he would leave. Maybe he could go to Grimmauld Place, or Draco could go there. He would miss Draco so much. He didn't know how he would survive without him, but it was at least easier than when he thought Draco was dead. As long as Draco was alive somewhere, he would be ok.

"Oh, Harry," Draco said, and there was horror on his face. Harry looked away, not wanting to see when Draco ordered him away. "I'm so sorry."

It took a long time for him to process what Draco said. He thought he misheard him, and his surprise made him look at Draco. He now had a look of deep sympathy on his face.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart."

He had to have misunderstood. "Draco, I'm the one that did this to you." He indicated Draco's chest, and Draco nodded.

"I know."

"Then why are you sorry? I'm the one who's sorry, not you." Draco smiled at him and held out his hand. Harry took it cautiously. Whatever Draco wanted.

"Kiss me." Draco instructed. Maybe not. Harry shook his head. Draco pulled him closer, slowly, trying to sit up.

"No, Draco," Harry whimpered embarrassingly, moving closer to push him back down. "I thought I killed you." Draco used his proximity to kiss him, Harry let him, but didn't kiss back.

"Kiss me," Draco demanded again, barely pulling back before he was back. Harry still didn't move his lips. Draco pulled him closer, "_kiss me," _he whispered against Harry's lips, and hell, it was what Draco wanted. Even if it destroyed him later, he would do whatever Draco wanted, even if it was something he shouldn't possibly want.

He kissed Draco back, slowly at first, with more passion as the moments went on. Draco's lips moved over his, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips. Harry granted him entry, giving in to this one last kiss. He moaned, letting himself forget for a moment and get lost in Draco.

He got so lost he forgot about Draco's injury, and climbed more on top of him. Their kiss broke up with a hiss from Draco.

"Shit," Harry swore as he fell off the bed in his haste to get away from him. Draco laughed at him. Harry thought that was rather unfair of him. His head peaked over the edge of the bed, glaring at Draco. Then he caught sight of his chest and crumpled again.

Draco sighed. "And I so thought I had you cheered up. Come back?"

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, since they were apparently talking civilly.

Draco clucked his tongue at him. "Because you love me more than anything, and I know how much you're torturing yourself over this. Harry, this isn't your fault." He reached for Harry's hand. Harry was about to open his mouth, but Draco went on. "I know it's not, I don't blame you. And if you need to hear it, then here it is: I forgive you."

Harry started crying softly again at some point during what Draco said. Draco opened his arms in invitation, and Harry carefully placed himself in Draco's side, avoiding Draco's injuries.

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you." He told Draco as he curled up into him. Whatever Draco wanted.

"You do, my love. You deserve my forgiveness and understanding, if you needed it. I, however, don't think you do, and my opinion matters more than yours." He finished haughtily, nose in the air. Harry laughed as he sobbed. "Oh, Harry. I know you need to so, just lie there and let it all out. Let it all out, my love. Come on." Harry let go. Draco rubbed his back and kissed the side of his face as Harry did let it all out.

"I'm not good enough for you," Harry brought up at some point in one of his calmer moments.

"No, Baby, I'm not good enough for you. You love me so much anyway, of course you deserve whoever you want, and for some inexplicable reason, you want me. So, I will always be here, by your side no matter what you do." Draco continued rubbing Harry's back at his renewed sobs.

He couldn't believe how kind, how good, how wonderful Draco was. He wasn't entirely sure he believed that Draco truly didn't care. Maybe one day he would wake up and decide he hated the horrible scar Harry had given him and kick him out of the bed. It would kill him if it was

Harry laid on his side, head resting on his elbow, looking at Draco's face. He put his hand up to feel Draco's smooth face. He found himself thankful that he hadn't marked at least that. "You are so beautiful." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, which were bright, silver, and twinkling.

"Says the most beautiful man I know." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck awkward from the angle.

Harry snorted. Draco's smile widened before vanishing under Harry's lips as he pulled Harry down to them.

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked, searching his eyes after Draco let him go. Draco nodded, meeting Harry's eyes head on. "You really don't blame me? I shot a spell at you when I didn't know what it did."

Draco kissed him. "Ill-advised? Yes. Stupid? Yes. Necessary? Yes. Snape was escaping after killing Dumbledore. Of course, you tried to stop him. Of course, you did everything in your power to make sure he didn't escape you. It was a very simple mistake that does, yes, have consequences, but none of those consequences involve me being mad at you or blaming you, or stopping loving you. Do you believe me?"

Harry closed his eyes, kissing Draco's arm where it was near his face. He looked at Draco, "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I do, in a way, I just don't know how it's possible that I got this lucky. I'm not lucky, it doesn't make any sense."

Draco sighed. "Have you considered that you are extremely lucky? Yes, you get into death-defying, dangerous situations practically all the time, but you have survived every one, and you are still an incredible person. I think you are one of the luckiest people on the planet. After me, of course."

Harry didn't follow Draco's logic, but he did agree with one thing. "If I still have you, then I am the luckiest man in the universe." Draco smiled, hummed in agreement, and pulled Harry down for another kiss. He pulled back sooner than he wanted to.

He rested his forehead against Draco's contemplating something that had been on the back of his mind since he thought Draco had died.

He pulled up to look at Draco's face. "Do you still want to get married?" He asked.

Draco's eyes lit up, his mouth opening slightly in an extremely attractive fashion. "Yes," he whispered, and his eyes were getting a little moist.

Harry swallowed, steeling himself. "Will you marry me?" He whispered. He was shaking ever so slightly.

Draco laughed breathlessly. "Yes," he whispered back, and forced Harry down again, kissing him passionately.

"Really?" harry asked between kisses.

Draco laughed at him, "Yes, really. I'll—marry—you."

"You're—going—to—marry—me!" Harry celebrated between kisses. He very carefully hovered over Draco, conscious of his injuries, that for some inexplicable reason, Draco didn't appear to care about. "I should have—mmhm—said yes when you asked me." The kisses slowed down, because Harry apparently wanted to talk instead of kiss, and what was wrong with him?

"I'm glad you didn't." Draco said. "Gave us plenty of time to make sure it's exactly what we want. There's no rush, is there?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Harry promised him.

"Neither am I. Hey, can you reach my bag, I have something in there for you?"

Harry groaned, "Lazy bugger," but got up with a smile. He placed the bag on the bed next to Draco and opened the main compartment and began pulling items out. There were lots of potion bottles, a sealed letter, several articles of clothing, a velvet box, and… "Well, who is this?" Draco blushed a dark red as Harry pulled out a stuffed silver and green dragon, worn out by time and love.

"Give me him!" Draco cried as he sat up quickly. They both froze, hands both on the dragon, as Draco's face morphed into pain. Harry threw the dragon to Draco's side as he laid back down, hand clutching his chest. He was bleeding in several places along the line of cut. Harry nearly started crying again at the sight. "Potions," Draco said, "the purple one, there," he pointed, and Harry handed him the bottle.

Draco took a swig and moments later, the blood stopped. Draco let out his held breath. Harry waved his wand and the blood vanished. Draco pointed to another bottle. "That one's a salve. If you wouldn't mind putting it on me, I think it would be good if we bandage this thing."

"Of course," Harry said immediately. Draco struggled to get the rest of his shirt off, so Harry helped him with that, then he started spreading the salve on the long cut, then the smaller ones. It was cathartic to help heal him.

Draco watched his face as he worked, so he kept it carefully neutral. As if it wasn't his fiancé—he cheered internally—he was spreading healing gunk all over.

After he had covered every line of red, he started bandaging. He was as gentle as he could be, occasionally looking up at Draco's face to make sure he wasn't causing any additional turmoil. He wasn't sure why there was such a look of adoration on his face.

He patted the last bandage lightly before looking up at Draco. He smiled angelically and asked for help sitting up. Harry arranged an army of pillows behind him, conjuring more than was necessary, then hugged Draco into a sitting position. "Ok, now help me up," Draco demanded. Harry laughed as he lifted Draco to his feet.

Draco slid to one knee in front of him, and Harry protested the position, but Draco waved him off. He held up the velvet box to Harry and took both of his hands in the other of his. "Harry James Potter," he said, and Harry melted. "I love you more than anything else in this world. If you will have me, I swear to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my natural life. I promise that you will never be alone again, for I will always be by your side as your best friend for the rest of your life. I will take care of you, protect you, love you, always. I want nothing more than to worship you for as long as you will have me. Will you give me the greatest pleasure of my life, and be my husband?" Harry didn't realize or care that he was crying.

He got down on his knee, the one opposite Draco, so they were eye to eye. "Draco Lucius Malfoy," he said. "I will marry you and love you for the rest of my life. I can't wait to become your husband." They moved forward and hugged each other. Harry hugged lighter than he wanted to, unwilling to hurt Draco. He couldn't believe how happy he was. He loved Draco so much, and he couldn't believe he would be allowed to for the rest of his life.

"His name is Dragon. My Father got him for me the day I was born." Draco said into his shoulder, referring to the stuffed dragon. "My fiancé deserves to know." Harry hummed.

"Thank you for telling me. It's adorable, my fiancé." Draco tilted his head back so he could kiss Harry. They both breathed into the kiss, breathing each other in, trying to get as much of each other as they could.

"Here," Draco said, and he slid the ring onto Harry's finger. "I had it made last summer from family rings and jewels. Unfortunately, we didn't have any rings for males."

"You had this planned out last summer?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Draco shrugged lightly. "I have wanted to marry you for a long time."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling warmth deep inside him. "I thought it was a spur-of-the-moment thing when you asked. That first time."

Draco shrugged again. "I had planned on waiting for a more romantic time, but…I never told you how much it meant to me that you believed me. I know how you get when you think something's wrong, and for you to trust me implicitly like you did…I just got overwhelmed and wanted to tell you just how much it meant to me."

Harry smiled at Draco's bashfulness, giving him a light kiss to the cheek.

"Can I get you one too?" Harry asked. He should have already had one ready to go.

"Of course. I want to be claimed, too."

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, grin taking over his face. "You want me to claim you?"

"Yes. In every way possible." Draco declared fiercely, and Harry felt arousal creep on him. "Let's go lay down." Harry gulped.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for joining for the sequel! I hope you enjoy!**

**There's not much known about where Malfoy Manor is located so I made up a bunch of stuff. We know it's in Wiltshire, I chose Castle Combe, which is a real place, for it's name. The neighborhood of Palisades is a real neighborhood, though not in Europe. It's near me, and it's known as being the richest neighborhood of the area, so I thought it was fitting. **

**So, I edited out a plot line where Draco was poisoned … yeah. I decided there was enough going on without it. Draco's safe and Drarry is back together. What more could you ask for?**


	2. Year 7 Part 2

Draco couldn't lay on his side, so they laid him carefully on his back, with Harry curled up into him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you." Harry told him, breaking the comfortable silence that had stretched between them.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For agreeing to marry me, for forgiving me, for being alive. For being here. Take your pick. All of the above." Draco hummed and kissed his forehead.

"You are very welcome. It was definitely all my pleasure." Harry smiled and pushed his nose into Draco's neck, breathing him in.

"How have you been the last couple days?" Draco asked. "It can't have been easy for you after Dumbledore…"

Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I don't want to lie to you, baby. I wasn't good. I don't really even remember much of the last couple days."

Draco hummed. There was more silence, and Harry's thoughts went to Dumbledore. He had to admit, losing Draco had been more traumatic than Dumbledore. He had thought about Dumbledore over the last couple days, particularly at his funeral, but he had mostly been thinking about Draco.

He should really mourn him, but that would come later. For now, he told Draco everything he had missed the last couple days, with long periods of silence in between missives. He left out the part about the Horcruxes, wanting to work up to that. Draco let him take his time talking, and Harry appreciated that more than he was able to say.

Harry slipped into a light doze, Draco holding him safely. He awoke later, it was dark outside. He stretched and kissed what was near his mouth.

"Morning," Draco whispered to him.

"What time is it? How long was I out?" Draco moved his hand up and down his arm.

"It's pretty late. Sirius came back a couple hours ago. Wanted me to let you know there were no casualties and the entire mission was a success. He told Ron and Hermione to let you be for a couple days, to give us some time together. He'll give you the details later." Draco kissed his forehead again.

"Ok. Maybe we should talk about what happens next." Harry's future was at the same time very muddled and clear cut. He had to go on a quest to find horcruxes, get married, go to Bill's wedding, and kill Voldemort, not necessarily in that order.

"Alright. Where am I staying?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and patted the bed. "I was thinking right here." He was suddenly glad Sirius had insisted he get a bigger size than twin, despite Harry's protests.

Draco nodded. "We may have to check with Sirius." He pointed out, but Harry shook his head.

"He gave us permission earlier, remember? He didn't want you going home."

"It would still be a good idea to ask." Draco said dryly. "What were you thinking after that?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "I need to tell you about the meetings with Dumbledore." He did so, leaving nothing out. He had told Draco about Voldemort's past, but not the horcruxes part. Dumbledore had given him permission the night he died.

"I have to find them," Harry concluded. Draco nodded slowly. "No one else will. Is that…would you…want to come?" Draco knew a lot about the Dark Arts through his Father, it would be a good idea to have him there. There was no other selfish reason.

Draco smiled. "I would expect nothing less. You won't be able to leave me." Harry hummed and kissed him.

"Ron and Hermione pretty much demanded that they come as well, so, well, we may have a problem."

Draco shifted. "It has a pretty simple solution." He said. "We have to tell them about us."

Harry let out a puff of air. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them, he had been looking forward to it for years. Now that the opportunity was here, however, he felt like they were inviting trouble. Maybe it was just a habit he would have to break. He knew there would be repercussions for keeping this secret as long as he had. He really, _really _wasn't prepared for them.

"Maybe we should start with us being friends, ease them into it a bit."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea."

They were quiet for a bit.

"When do you want to get married?" Harry asked.

"Married." Draco smiled. "I love that. I wanted to ask you. I know you said you didn't want to get married in the middle of the war…"

"No, I changed my mind. I'm not going to let Voldemort dictate what I do. I want to get married as soon as possible."

Draco smiled. "I would love that. But you said you didn't want to do it without your family, that would mean we'd have to tell people about us, and you still don't want to tell _everyone_, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I want to do it soon. Like, at some point this year. I don't know how big you want it to be, but all I need is you. I wouldn't care if we went to Vegas alone."

"I don't know what that means."

"Las Vegas is a place in America, it's known as the place to go if you want to have a quickie wedding."

Draco hummed. "I've been thinking about this a lot, and I might have a suggestion. What if we did the bonding ceremony, just you and me, after we both turn seventeen, very soon, and have a full wedding ceremony and reception with all our friends and family after the war?"

Harry considered it. "Would we really be married if there are no witnesses?"

"There are several bonding ceremonies we can choose from, I'll make sure we get the book, so we can choose soon. There are different levels, you see. They can be done in front of witnesses or not, at least most of them. And remember, we're not technically married until the Wizengamot legalizes it. With just you and me, yes, we will be. In my heart, you're already my husband."

Harry leaned up to kiss him fully. "You are my husband." He told him. He felt lighter than air. He was so happy, nothing could ruin this for him.

He laid back down, looking at the ceiling. He was kind of married.

"I'm ready, Draco." As he said it, he knew that this time, he was right. Draco looked over at him in question. "I'm ready to make love." Draco still stared, so Harry went on, "I don't think we should while you can barely move, but when you're ready, I want to do it." They smiled at each other. Draco moved but fell back, his body betraying him.

He let out a noise of frustration. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I've been doing some thinking and I want to wait until we're married. And I want to be the bottom." Harry blinked.

"You do?" He asked in curiosity. "Why?"

"It's pureblood tradition, and I know that doesn't apply to us, but there were a lot of things I wanted for my wedding that are now impossible, like it being at Malfoy Manor, or my parents being there. I'd like something that connects me to my ancestors."

"And you choose not having sex?" Harry asked in amusement. He wasn't judging, he just wanted to understand Draco's thought process.

"I'm choosing a ritualistic method that has been passed down for generations. Among other things." Draco said wryly.

"Well, that's fine by me, I don't mind waiting, especially considering how long I've made you wait. Why do you want to be on the bottom?"

Draco blushed lightly. Harry found it alluring and fascinating. "I really liked what we did with the dildo. I think I'll enjoy having you inside me, and I want to be the first to feel it. Also, I think you will be more comfortable being the top. What do you think?"

Harry hummed. "I don't know, but yeah, it makes sense, I've got to admit. Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Ok, well then, that's decided. Oh, but we still haven't decided when we're getting married."

"Sooner the better, in my opinion." Draco said with a grin.

Harry grinned back. "I suddenly have extra reason to want to get married as soon as possible." He raised his eyebrows twice quickly and Draco laughed. "Is this summer too soon?" He asked.

Draco smiled. "It sounds absolutely perfect to me. I don't want it to be too close to your birthday, though."

"Why not?"

"Because your birthday deserves its own celebration and I don't want anything to overshadow you, even our own wedding." Harry was truly touched. He was still getting used to his birthday having meaning.

"Alright, Baby. Your birthday is in June, it's coming up soon by the way, mine's in July, what about August? We'll have a summer of celebration every year."

Draco's smile widened. "Sounds good. We'll figure it out. Then we can have a big white wedding when the war's over, whenever that is. I'm getting hungry, got any food?" Harry jumped up.

"Yes, I'll get you something, stay here." He made his way to the kitchen and rustled up some food. He tried to rush as much as possible, while still remaining quiet for Sirius, who was presumably sleeping.

When he got back to his room, humming and carrying a tray full of food, he stopped upon seeing Draco. He was sitting up on the bed, legs hanging off the side, breathing a little too heavily into a letter, by the looks of it, the sealed one that had been in his bag.

"What's wrong," Harry asked, shutting the door behind him and setting the tray on his bedside cabinet. He took a seat next to Draco, wrapping his arms around him, ignoring the letter for now.

"It's just…" Draco shook his head. "Here." He handed the letter to Harry, who read it, brows furrowed.

_You must escape, now, as quickly as you can. There have been forces to stopper your death, but I fear it will not take long for the Dark Lord to decide to punish you. There are already rumors of a poison he is concocting. As soon as you awaken, you must leave, and find safe shelter. _

There was nothing else.

"That…is so strange. There's nothing else?" Harry asked, flipping the note over.

"Nothing. I just opened it, too. It's not like I needed to be told to leave. But it is strange. Who could it be from?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said slowly, reading the short note again. There was something about the note that was bothering him. His eyes zeroed in on one phrase, 'stopper death.' Where had he heard that before, and why did it make him feel like blushing?

His eyes widened as the memory came to him.

_Stopper death_.

In his first year, he had sat in a potions classroom and listened to a potions professor tell frightened first years what potions could do including _bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death._ That same man had carried Draco out of Hogwarts, was the last one to be with him, was a Death Eater, was an expert in potion making.

"I think it was Snape." Harry said, looking up from the letter. It read like someone who was trying to hide their snarkiness and identity but hadn't quite managed it.

"Why would Snape try to save me? He was trying to complete my mission all year. He doesn't have any reason to care about me, why should he?"

"I don't know." Harry said, frowning, "but it makes sense that it would be him. Who else do we know who was with you, knowledgeable of potions and poisons, and he did like you some years ago? He made an unbreakable vow to your mother, maybe the terms still applied."

"Hmm." Draco took the letter to read again. "I still don't know. Maybe it doesn't matter. Why would someone try to hide their identity within a sealed letter?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no signature or any hint who this person is, but they enchanted the letter to only open to me. You wouldn't have been able to open it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, of course I detected the spells on it. I wasn't about to just open a strange letter, it could have been cursed."

Ah, Draco was much smarter than he was.

"I guess it really doesn't matter who it was. I'm not sure I want a friend amongst the Death Eaters."

"I don't know, Baby, maybe it would be good if we could have a spy on the inside. If it is Snape though…" A rush of anger pulsed deep within him.

Draco took the letter from him and put it on the side table. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Uh." He had moved too quickly and placed a hand on his chest.

"Here," Harry said, and placed a hand around his back, helping him move to his bathroom after Draco grabbed his toothbrush from his bag. He was the only one to use the bathroom in the hallway, Sirius had his own in suite. "We need to get your trunk from Hogwarts, too."

Harry figured he should brush his teeth too. It was strangely intimate, doing a bathroom ritual together. They kept glancing over at each other and smiling, foam leaking from their mouths. Even so, Draco was still sexy and beautiful. He noticed that Draco brushed up to down, the weirdo. He wondered if Draco was taking in what Harry was doing, making note of their differences. He was, but Harry had no way of knowing that.

Harry spit first, Draco immediately following him, then they both swished Harry's mouthwash around. Harry cleaned the sink as Draco took a look at the shower.

"Think I can wash up with these bandages?" He asked. Harry summoned some plastic and placed it over the bandages with a temporary sticking charm. "Thanks." Draco said, as he turned the shower on.

Harry nodded and turned to leave. A hand gripping his wrist stopped him. "Just where do you think you're going?" Draco gave him _that_ look that promised Harry he was about to experience a world of pleasure, but Harry wasn't sure.

"You're still hurt, you probably shouldn't move much." He argued weakly as Draco tugged on his hand.

"That doesn't mean we still can't have some fun." Draco smirked at him, and Harry wanted to lick it away. "Besides, I don't want to stretch too much. I could really use some help washing myself. Know anyone who could help me?" Harry growled and gently pushed him into the shower door. He kissed him possessively.

"I am the only one allowed to help you do anything in the shower." He snarled.

Draco grinned, "Duly noted." Harry laughed and kissed him again, slowly ridding Draco of his pajama bottoms. Draco undid his shirt, but Harry did his own trousers and pushed Draco back into the spray. It was nice and hot, just like the tension between them. Draco turned so the spray was hitting his back, avoiding his chest.

Harry kissed his shoulder, and Draco reached behind him to pull Harry flush up against him. Harry moaned as he felt his dick slide between the globes of Draco's arse. He reached down and pulled it upwards, so he could lightly thrust against him. Draco moaned at the feeling and began bending his knees to provide further friction for Harry. They were the exact same height, so every inch of them lined up perfectly.

Harry reached around him to fist Draco's prick, not needing to move much as Draco's hips were moving his dick forward into his fist. Harry used his other hand to feel up and down Draco's body, focusing more on his arms than his chest, afraid of touching his cuts. "I love you so much," he whispered into Draco's ear, taking a moment to lick the shell and then blow air onto the line he made. "I can't wait to be inside you, my beautiful fiancé." Draco moaned aloud and started thrusting into Harry's fist a little harder. "So beautiful," Harry continued. "You are the most beautiful creature to ever move on this earth. I love watching you like this. Turn around, I want to worship you like you deserve."

Draco nodded. He turned as Harry dropped to his knees in front of him. He licked a long stripe up Draco's long cock, kissing the head when he got to it. He repeated the action several more times, and Draco moaned and buried his fingers in Harry's hair. After a moment, Harry felt something slick being worked into his scalp, and he realized Draco was washing his hair as he gave Draco head.

Harry laughed, looking up at Draco in amusement, which was reflected in Draco's eyes and smirk. "Don't you have something better to do with that mouth?" Draco asked, and Harry grinned quickly before swallowing as much of Draco's cock as he could. Draco threw his head back and sighed in contentment. "Yes, Harry, that feels so good." He whispered, but Harry heard him. He braced his hands on Draco's hips, which were thrusting ever so lightly. Harry let him, his gag reflex had greatly improved since they had first started sucking each other off.

"Hey, Harry, guess what?" Draco asked, giggling. Harry raised his eyebrows and asked "what" around his cock, it came out rather muffled, but he figured Draco understood what he said. "First off, lean back for a second so I can wash the shampoo out of your hair." Harry popped off and leaned back into the spray. He rubbed Draco's dick with his hand and Draco used his to rinse him off.

"I must not be doing a very good job if you're able to do other stuff and give me orders while you're being blown." Harry grinned, trying to squish the niggle of doubt inside him.

Draco smiled at him indulgently. "You knew I was a multi-tasker. You're perfect, my love." Harry smiled, doubt trickling away. "Second, well, put your mouth back on me." Harry snorted but did so. "You know what? My fiancé is sucking my cock." Harry hummed and closed his eyes. Fiancé. He was Draco's fiancé. He was sucking his fiancé's cock. "I'm washing my fiancé's hair." Draco continued as he started working in conditioner. "My fiancé is such a good cocksucker. I'm so proud to have such a good, slutty little cocksucker as a fiancé. I'm so lucky, Harry. I'm getting close, I'm going to come in my fiancé's mouth. My fiancé is going to swallow every drop of my cum, aren't you, my beautiful fiancé?" Draco usually got dirtier, talking faster the closer he got, so Harry sped up his sucking. "Oh, Merlin, yes, yes, yes, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" He sighed as Harry licked his lips and got to his feet.

Draco gave him a dreamy look and kissed him, hand going to Harry's neglected cock. Harry grabbed the shampoo, figuring he could return the favor, but it was harder to concentrate on the two things at once. He found his hands stilling in Draco's hair as he got lost in the pleasure Draco was giving him. Draco kissed down his body, then got on his knees with Harry's help.

"You don't have to, baby." He said, knowing Draco would do whatever he wanted regardless of Harry's input.

"I'm not sure I don't." Draco disagreed, "I might die if I don't have this cock in my mouth soon." Harry laughed but quickly sobered, remembering that Draco very well could die. It rather sobered the mood, and he flagged quite a bit. Draco looked up at him through his lashes, drops of water stuck on them. Merlin, he was beautiful. "You ok?" Draco asked, stroking his softening cock.

It was kind of hitting him again. Draco could die. If they became busy and he forgot to take his potion, he could die. He couldn't lose Draco, not again. "Sweetheart?" Draco asked in concern. Harry dropped to his knees as well, taking Draco into his arms.

"Don't leave me," he whispered. Draco wrapped his own arms around him, catching on to what was bothering him.

"I will never leave you. Not even death can separate us. I love you too much." Harry sniffled, and Draco started rocking them. Harry's knees became sore rather quickly, so they sat, Harry's back against Draco's chest against the wall of the shower stall, Harry's legs in the spray. He vaguely realized that they were wasting quite a lot of water, but he barely cared. There were much more important things to think about.

"I'm going to be ok," Draco told him.

"You promise?" Harry asked, intertwining their hands. Their arms were wrapped together around Harry's torso.

"I promise you." Draco said. There was no way for him to know for sure, but Harry appreciated the sentiment. "And I promise we will live as much as two people can."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we are going to have fun, and make a new memory every day. And come what may in this war, you and I will get through it with our happiness intact."

Harry smiled rather sadly at that. "You really think we're going to be happy every day while fighting in a war?"

"I'm promising you that. I will find some way to make you happy every day." Harry stared at the water falling to the floor. Draco was more of a pessimist than an optimist, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him that was making him say these things. He did like it, however.

"Well, in that case, I will make sure you are happy as well."

He could feel Draco's smile against his shoulder. It placed a kiss there. "That will be easy. Just be with me, and I'll be happy."

"That is easy."

They stayed until the water turned cold, then stepped out. Harry grabbed the first towel and wrapped it around Draco, gently drying him off, carefully removing the plastic as he went. When he was done, Draco took it, and dried Harry off. They snuck back to Harry's room naked, Harry checking that the coast was Sirius free first.

"Can I continue?" Draco asked as Harry laid down. Harry shook his head and pulled him down next to him.

"I'm not really in the mood. I just want to hold you, please?" Draco smiled a little sadly but curled up in Harry's arms. Harry rubbed his back and buried his face in Draco's still wet hair. He pulled the blanket up over the both of them and drifted off to sleep.

Harry breathed shallowly, he was panting. He was confused. Was he dreaming? No—he was suddenly awake, gasping. "Draco!" He exclaimed. He looked down his body, and there was his fiancé, looking up at him, mouth wrapped around Harry's cock. He groaned again at the sight, laying back against the pillows. He was close already, Draco must have been sucking on him for a long time before he had woken. He must have been extremely tired to have slept through it. He did admit he hadn't slept well the last couple of days.

"Mmhm." Draco said around him, sending vibrations down his dick. He moaned, one hand going for his sheets, one for the top of Draco's soft hair. He didn't often see it without gel, he really liked it.

"Draco, I'm close." Draco bounced him, using the bed so he didn't need to bob his head as much. He was so smart, and that was hot. "Merlin, Draco." Draco's hand was on his balls, kneading them lightly. Draco popped his head off and started stroking with his other hand.

"I came already," he told Harry. "I woke up hard, and figured you'd wake up, but you didn't, so I wanked next to you while you were sleeping and came all over your cock." Harry moaned.

"Oh, Merlin," he whispered, and the image was so sexy, he arched up, Draco's lips wrapped around him again, and he came. He let out his breath as he relaxed, opening his arms for Draco, who settled back into him.

"I used my cum to lube you up as I stroked you, but you still wouldn't wake up, so I started sucking." Draco continued as if he hadn't just come. Harry felt himself twitch. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning. Try harder to wake me up next time, I don't want to miss the show." He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead. Draco hummed.

"What was I supposed to do? I was moaning loudly, rubbing my cock against your leg. Really, you must have been exhausted, because I gave it my all." Harry chuckled, turned on by the image. He wasn't entirely sure why it was so hot, but it was.

"Well, that was the best wakeup call I've ever gotten. Thank you."

Draco shrugged. "What can I say, you left me cock starved last night."

"Well, I apologize for that."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me. Sirius popped his head in—don't worry we were both covered—said he was going down the street to some diner for breakfast? Apparently, he's not very talented in the kitchen. Said he wanted your first day back to be as stress free as possible. Should be back any minute." Draco reached for his wand on the bedside cabinet and waved it once.

"What was that?"

"Canceling the silencing charm. I wasn't sure how loud you were going to feel." Harry hummed and closed his eyes. There was more stacked against him than ever, the odds against him astronomical, but at the moment, he was happy.

There came a noise, muffled by the door, but Harry figured it was Sirius informing them he was back. "Come on, let's get up." He said. Draco groaned but worked with Harry as he got him up.

"Can we sleep in on my birthday? It's in a couple days, right?" Harry nodded.

"We can do whatever you want on your birthday. It's in four days, by-the-way. Got any ideas how you'd like to spend it?"

Draco hummed in thought as they went down the stairs. "I definitely want you by my side all day. I've got to admit, it's nice not being in school for my birthday again. I'd rather not than have what actually happened, of course, but it's nice."

Harry nodded, pushing the door to the kitchen open. Sirius was at the table, dishing out their orders. "Morning!" He called as he saw them. "Draco, French toast as you requested, Harry I got you a ham and cheese omelet, hope that's ok."

"Yum." Harry said, he was rather hungry, he and Draco hadn't ended up eating last night. There was silence as they all dug into their food.

"So," Sirius said when he was about half-way done. "There's going to be another raid on Malfoy Manor later today, since the wards are still down. Draco, considering you're injured, I really don't think you should go, but I was hoping I could talk to you about some of the Manor's defenses and the Death Eater movement." Draco nodded, but Harry could see his jaw was locked. It went against everything he was to betray the secrets of Malfoy Manor, but he would do it to fight Voldemort.

Harry reached his hand over and took the one Draco wasn't using. Draco smiled at him, they were both pleased that they could openly show affection and comfort in front of another person.

Sirius coughed lightly, sounding like it was covering up laughter. Harry and Draco both looked at him but didn't disconnect their hands. They stayed that way until they got up from the table.

"Harry." Sirius turned to him. "I tried, I promise I did, but they really don't want someone underage going. It's almost funny, they want you to be the leader, after you turn 17, but they don't even want you in the meetings a day before."

Harry sighed. Draco stroked his thumb over his hand.

Harry smiled at Draco before shaking his head. "Well, if they don't want me there, far be it for me to force my presence on them. I won't be their leader either." Both Sirius and Draco raised their eyebrows.

"That's a rather calm decision. I was sure you'd demand to join." Sirius said. Draco merely stared.

Harry shrugged. "I've got a lot on my plate right now. In fact, there's something I need to talk to you about Sirius." Sirius leaned forward, temporarily forgetting his meal. "Dumbledore left me a secret mission, I can't tell you about it, he made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. It's essential to taking Voldemort down. I won't be able to do much until I turn seventeen, but I'm going to have to leave to do what Dumbledore told me to do."

Sirius stared at him, somewhat blankly. "You can't tell me anything about this?"

Harry shook his head. Sirius evaluated him. "Harry, I know Dumbledore. He didn't know he was going to die. I'm sure he wouldn't leave you to do this mission alone." Harry shifted a little guilty.

"He let me tell Ron and Hermione. And Draco." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Dumbledore told you to tell a bunch of teenagers, and specifically said not to tell me?" Sirius had matured since Harry had moved in with him, but Harry glimpsed some of that child-like quality Sirius had in spades.

"It's not like that, Sirius. I don't know why it's so important. But it is." Sirius stared him down, then shook his head, waving his hand.

Then, Sirius sat back. "You're not going back to school, are you?" It wasn't a question. Harry shook his head. Sirius closed his eyes. "Harry, I know you're going to be seventeen in two months, and you will be able to do whatever you want, and that you have a very good reason for dropping out, and that I'm hardly one on authority of doing well in school, but is there any way you can do this mission _at _school? I'm sure McGonagall will make an exception for you when you need to leave if she knows the alternative. And education truly is important. If my scores hadn't been as good as they were, I probably wouldn't have been able to find a good job. I want you to remember that this war is only temporary, and after it ends you will need to get a life. You can't live off your inheritance forever."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, looking across at Draco. He hadn't talked to him about his decision yet, and he probably should have. His look turned apologetic, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm with you, no matter what you decide. I do think Sirius brings up an excellent point, however. We're planning on surviving this war, and while we both have enough money to never work again, I know you, and you're not going to be happy doing nothing."

Harry squirmed. He wasn't great at going against Draco's wishes. "This is just so important. I can't be doing research for..." he glanced at Sirius, "the hunt and Transfiguration homework at the same time."

"What if, we take a year off and focus on the...hunt and do independent study in our spare time. It's not reasonable to expect us to spend 24/7 on them, and we can either test at the end of the year, or, if we need more time, at some point after that. That way, we won't get too behind. And we can do as much or as little as you'd like."

Harry nodded slowly and distractedly. It could work. "Is that what you want?" That was the important thing.

Draco's face twisted. "I do think the war is more important, but I think we can at least put our studies on the back burner."

Harry nodded. "Let me think about it, but that sounds like a good plan."

"We don't have to decide right now." Draco agreed.

Sirius snorted. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing." Harry grinned sheepishly. He had kind of discluded Sirius from that conversation. Sirius waved off his apology.

"I'm going to go join the Order. I have my mirror on me if you need anything but try not to in a couple hours. I'll let you know if I'll not be back by dinner, alright?" Sirius stood and began clearing up the trash from their take-out breakfast.

Harry finished his last couple bites and got up to help. Draco stared at them with his head tilted.

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head, blushing. "Nothing, I've just…" Harry came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen anyone clean up their own plates and such from a meal." He was avoiding looking at Harry.

Harry was a bit stunned. It was just an example of how differently they had grown up. Cleaning up after himself was something he didn't even think about. Draco had no experience in that regard, Harry wondered how he would get along without a house elf.

"You spoiled-rotten rich boy," he teased lightly. Draco blushed further but smiled as his head tilted up to finally look at Harry.

"You poor, plebian peasant." Harry smiled and kissed him. It was slow and sweet, filled with fondness and acceptance.

"Right!" Sirius said loudly, "I'll just be off, then, if anyone cares." Neither didn't, nor did they stop. Sirius's laughter faded away as he left.

Harry climbed into the chair, leg on either side of Draco, facing him. Draco moaned and hugged him close.

Draco pulled back first, smiling indulgently at him. "So, Harry Potter." He said. "How would you like to spend the first day of summer vacation?"

"Hmm." Harry sat back, Draco's arms secure around him. "Want to go for a fly?"

Draco's eyes lit up with his smile. "That sounds good, but I need to get my stuff from Hogwarts first, that's where my broom is."

"That's right." Harry remembered. "How about I go get it, and you unpack or something. I'll be back soon."

Draco nodded, "thanks. I think I will. I noticed your closet space isn't full yet, do you mind if I hang some things up?"

"Sure. Feel free to move whatever you need of mine. I want you to feel comfortable here." Draco gave him a quick peck and Harry flooed to Hogwarts. McGonagall wasn't in her new office, so Harry didn't run into anyone on the way down to the Slytherin common room. He had escorted Draco down there frequently enough he didn't get lost. He knew the password, but not exactly where his dorm was. He wandered around for a bit, taking in the décor and picturing Draco sitting in the various chairs or leaning against the tables.

He found the sixth-year boys' dorm easily enough; the sign was a pretty big hint. He packed Draco's belongings carefully, making sure to fold everything neatly. Finally, he was done, and floating the trunk ahead of him.

Another floo ride and he was back at home. He made his way to his room, now his and Draco's, and pushed the door open. Draco was bending over, giving Harry a perfect view of his arse. Harry hurried up behind him and smacked it. Draco jumped.

"You scared me, Harry! Screw you!" He hit him over the chest, but Harry was still grinning.

"Your package, my king." Draco raised his eyebrows and looked down at Harry's crotch, reaching out a hand.

"My package?" He asked. Harry swatted his hand away.

"Your _trunk_. You disgusting pervert." He grinned.

Draco grinned back. "Great. Thanks for doing that. Want to help me unpack?"

Harry groaned theatrically and threw himself on the bed, where many of Draco's folded clothes were, but he was actually looking forward to finding the way to fit Draco into his life. His space was limited but he really didn't have that many outfits that fit, despite Sirius taking the last several gift-giving holidays to stock him up.

Draco shoved him off the other side and Harry landed with a thud.

"Ow." He protested, dragging himself back up.

"Serves you right, wrinkling my clothes. So, I've been looking at your wardrobe, and it is much better than it was a couple years ago. However, there are some things I'm destroying as soon as we're married." Harry grinned goofily and missed the next part of what Draco was saying.

"Uh-huh." He agreed without thinking.

"That makes my job easier." Draco continued. "So, we just have to divvy up the available space here. Do you mind if we put some of your shirts in the cabinets? Oh, and we'll definitely need to put away some of these trousers."

Harry ended up moving most of his clothing to the drawers. He was happy to do it, too. Draco insisted most of his belongings wrinkled easily and needed to be hung. Harry only argued with him to give him a hard time. Draco didn't appear to catch on to that.

It took much longer than he would have thought, especially considering that Draco had an organizational system that only made sense to him. They were only half-way done when Harry declared it was time for lunch.

"I'll be there in a minute," Draco muttered, trying to find the right place for a silk, periwinkle blue long sleeve shirt.

Harry shook his head and headed to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. He was just bringing the plates to the table when Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Where'd the shirt end up?" Harry asked as he got them both a drink.

Draco accepted the cup from him and took a seat at the table. "I decided to go by texture rather than color, because I'll be able to eyeball it from across the room, but I won't be able to feel unless I'm right next to them."

Harry nodded as if that made sense to him. "Have you thought about what you want to do for your birthday?"

Draco took a bite of the sandwich and hummed thoughtfully. "I have been, and there's only really one thing that I want."

"What's that?" Harry would give Draco anything.

"I want to go on a real date with you."

Harry frowned. "We've been on dates before." He was a bit confused.

"I know, and believe me, I treasured them. I just meant…they've always been in secret. Only we knew we were on them, everyone else just thought we were alone, if there were even people around. I just want to go out in public and hold hands. Maybe kiss a couple times. Do something normal couples do."

Harry's frown deepened. "That's a tall order, Baby. You know the only place we'll really be able to do anything is the muggle world."

Draco made a face but nodded. "You've been spouting enough about it over the last couple of years, I wouldn't mind seeing it in person."

"Alright, if you're sure. Anything more specific you want?"

Draco shook his head. "You know me, I love surprises, and I love what you always come up with. Do you mind planning something for us?"

Harry felt cold doubt sweep through him. Would he be able to figure something out worthy of Draco's seventeenth birthday and their first real date? "Of course, I don't mind. I would do anything for you." And he would.

Draco smiled indulgently at him. Harry almost asked if he wanted to go for the fly after lunch, but he realized that Draco was still injured and probably should rest as much as possible. With that in mind, he got Draco a cold drink and stacked pillows on his bed. He plopped Draco on top of them, and had Draco direct him where he wanted everything to go. Draco protested the plan at first, but very quickly decided he enjoyed his new role. They both knew he could easily direct things around with magic, but Harry rather liked the look on Draco's face as he directed Harry around.

Finally, around dinner, Harry collapsed next to Draco, all his clothes put away.

"Excellent," Draco said, giving him a kiss. "Now we just have the rest of my belongings to go." Harry really did groan that time.


End file.
